Andre Maddox (Anthony Montgomery)
| title = Doctor | residence = Port Charles, New York | family = | parents = | siblings = | spouse = | romances = Jordan Ashford (dating) | children = | grandchildren = | greatgrandchildren = | grandparents = | greatgrandparents = | aunts/uncles = | nieces/nephews = | cousins = | godparents = | godchildren = | relatives = | color = #660000 | color text = white | species = }} Dr. Andre Maddox, MD is a fictional character on the ABC soap opera, General Hospital. He has been portrayed by actor Anthony Montgomery since the character's debut on November 6, 2015. Casting In September 2015, Soap Opera Digest reported that General Hospital had cast an African American actor for a "key role." The actor made quite an impression opposite one the show's popular leading ladies during his screen test. On October 22, 2015, it was announced that Anthony Montgomery would make his debut on November 6 as Anna Devane's (Finola Hughes) new psychiatrist. Montgomery was best known for his role of Travis Mayweather Star Trek: Enterprise and had a brief stint on General Hospital in 2011 as Aaron. Montgomery also had several prime time guest appearances on "Grey's Anatomy", "Baby Daddy", "House (TV series)" and "NCIS (TV series)". Soaps In Depth reported that Jon Lindstrom had only agreed to return to the series on a recurring basis and had already finished taping. To continue the story, the writers have Andre take over Anna Devane's (Finola Hughes) case from Kevin. Storylines Maddox is contacted by Dr. Kevin Collins to take over Anna Devane's case. However, Anna is hesitant because Andre is a stranger and clash during their first session. Anna ends up inviting him to Thanksgiving at Patrick house where he meets Patrick, Sam, Emma, and Danny. Shortly after he and Anna arrive there he is shocked to learn that Emma is Anna's granddaughter. Days later he revealed to be Morgan's doctor to see if he is Bi-polar or not. He wants Morgan to take mood stabilizer and tells him that he needs to be monitor and that Bi-polar disorder does not go away but is treatable. Later Carly and Michael ask Dr. Maddox about Morgan but he cannot tell them since Morgan is an adult and did not sign off to do so, but he does tell them to keep open communication with Morgan. He shows up on the pier while Anna is there. He asks Anna when she will be in therapy again since she has not been to another secession. He tells Anna that she has to deal with her guilt. Anna tells him that she doesn't need his services anymore. To which he replies if she doesn't come to therapy he will be forced to go to the police and tell them about Carlos. Anna gets angry about this were Maddox explains that the shooting is still tearing Anna up inside. Anna then replies but the man I thought I killed may not dead. Maddox asks Anna if there is some on PCPD that she doesn't trust. Anna tell him that she doesn't trust DA Paul Hornsby since he had the body the police found cremated and the reports show that the body was only shot twice and she shot Carlos four times. Later he tells Anna if "Paul is as dangerous as you say you need to be careful". On January 6, he meets Jordan at Kelly's for a date but before he see Jordan Anna stops him and tells him she doing better and tries to introduce Jordan to him that when she realizes that he is at Kelly's for a date with Jordan. Then Anna tells Andre and Jordan to have fun as leaves to go to Robin and Patrick's house. Andre and Jordan talk and he talks about there date they had on New Year's. Later him and Jordan are discussing and planning a third date and they kiss outside of Kelly's. On January 12, he gives therapy secession to Morgan for his bi-polar disorder. Andre show up at the police station and gives Jordan a cup of coffee. Later on, he witnesses Jordan and Nathan interrogate Johnny Zacchara. After Jordan is done interrogating Johnny, her and Andre flirt with each other before he leaves to see a patient. The patient turns out to be Anna. It is also revealed that he and Robert Scorpio know each other. He and Anna talk about Carlos and his relationship to Sabrina, as a way to figure out where the two of them are. On February 8, he and Anna run into each other at the Floating Rib. They discuss Anna's quest to find Carlos and how she is feeling alone now that Robin and Emma have left town. Later on, he cryptically says that "we all have trouble being alone sometimes". He meets Jordan for a date at the Floating Rib. Later, Jordan tells him that Curtis is her former brother-in-law and that they are not on good terms. Andre introduces himself to Curtis. Later on, when he continues his date with Jordon, he asks her if she will have a problem if Curtis does not leave town. He show up at the PCPD and tells Jordan that she cannot put Morgan in a holding cell. Later on, he talks with Sonny and Carly about Morgan. Later on, he gets very angry with a nurse when he finds out Morgan is missing from his hospital room. Afterwards, he finds Morgan on the roof where he tries to stop him from committing suicide. He is able help stop him along with Sonny and Michael. The next day, Andre goes to the hospital chapel and runs into Anna. They talk about what happened on pier 54 during Alexis and Julian's wedding and if Anna thinks Paul is still going to hold something over Anna's head. Anna tells him that she's not sure but she knows that she has to get justice for Duke. Anna also says that she will probably go to jail. Andre says that their are a lot of people that would miss her. Health and Vitals *Slapped by Jordan Ashford 2, 2016 References Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:2010s Category:Fictional medical personnel Category:Fictional doctors Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:Characters created by Jean Passanante Category:Characters created by Shelly Altman Category:Fictional African-Americans